


Rough at the start, I'm not perfect (I'm falling apart, It's not worth it)

by supernxva23



Series: more than meets the eye (breathe, carrie, breathe) [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Post 1x09, also unintentionally had a breathing motif through these fics which from now on is v intentional, carrie redemption train all aboard, carrie takes one step forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernxva23/pseuds/supernxva23
Summary: Her feet suddenly feel like they weigh tons as she drags them to the front door.  She knocks.---post-1x09Carrie decides having Julie in her life is more important than her pride.
Relationships: Carrie Wilson & Julie Molina
Series: more than meets the eye (breathe, carrie, breathe) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938343
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	Rough at the start, I'm not perfect (I'm falling apart, It's not worth it)

Carrie is pretty confident that this will definitely not end well. She’s on her bike for the first time in a long time because she needs the time to think of what she’ll say. The Orpheum show left a mark on her, left her heart feeling heavy. It made enough of an impact to get her here, riding at a steady pace on her way to Julie’s house. She remembers these streets like the back of her hand, even though the last time she saw them was when she left with tears blurring her vision. Also remembering to slow down at the corner of Julie’s street because of one too many times that people in their cars decided not to care about stop signs. 

As she makes her way down the street, her heart starts racing. With Julie’s house now in view, she hops off her bike to walk the last few steps. Leaning her bike up against the porch, she climbs the stairs. Her feet suddenly feel like they weigh tons as she drags them to the front door. She knocks. There’s no answer. She waits a minute. Then another. No one home. ‘Just my luck’, she thinks. 

Feeling defeated before she even had the chance to try, she picks up her bike and goes to leave. But then she hears it. A piano. The piano. The one Julie once tried to teach Carrie how to play twinkle twinkle little star on. The one Julie played the melody of a new song she was working on to Carrie for her feedback on. The one instrument she desperately wanted to master, but couldn’t conquer to save her life. 

Unaware that she’s dropped her bike, she heads towards the sound. As she nears the studio, a wave of ease surrounds her. The music gets louder and Carrie feels as if she’s being pulled to it. When she’s feet in front of the doors, the piano stops and so does she. The spell she was under snaps and the reality of the situation seeps in. Taking a moment to gather herself. she takes the last few steps. She raises her arm, her hand balled into a fist. She breathes in one final time, and knocks.

Carrie puts her arms down and waits for the second time. She jumps as she hears the sound of what she thinks is a drum cymbal hitting the ground. There’s a pause after that. And then the door cracks open. Julie stands there, and freezes when she locks eyes with her. A confused look takes over her face, as if Carrie was the last person she’d ever expect to see on the other side of the studio doors. Julie is a loss for words, and so is Carrie. So, Carrie decides to do the last thing she thought she would ever do while staring at her ex- best friend. With the most sincerity she’s had in a long time, and it's been a long time,

she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the love on these last few fics.  
> maybe a part two for this one?  
> we'll see.  
> not beta'd as always.  
> title from the hard way by the front bottoms  
> as always, your #1 carrie redemption stan,
> 
> -rose/nova


End file.
